


A Commodore and His Pirate Lass

by MBlair



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: After Elizabeth is saved from the rumrunners' island, she thinks on her future coming upon return to Port Royal.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Series: What If? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A Commodore and His Pirate Lass

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first real foray into Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic, so be kind. I've been a fan of the franchise and of this lovely ship since the movies first came out, at the tender age of thirteen, but I never wrote anything for it. 
> 
> This is a canon-compliant/maybe divergent kind of idea -- think sometime in the film after Elizabeth asks James to save Will as a gift for her. It just came into my head nearly fully formed and I couldn't help but write it. 
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!
> 
> Part one of the What If? series: Canon-Divergent stories that look into what could have happened if one or two things were different.

Elizabeth looked out the window as the Dauntless shifted and swayed in the shallow waves, making her way back to Port Royal. To home.

To a cage.

She knew that she could count herself lucky, not many girls could survive a sojourn with a band of bloodthirsty pirates with barely a scratch, let alone being marooned on an isolated island with one. She also knew that whatever remained of her honor would surely be ruined the moment they made port, rumors and lies spreading like wildfire through the ever-growing colony. It wouldn’t be long now before she was left with nothing, not even a fiancé. James would have to find another, more suitable wife and Elizabeth would spend the rest of her days with a ruined reputation.

It was only a sharp knock on the door of the small but comfortable captain’s quarters that brought Elizabeth out of her reverie, making her wonder who would seek to be in her presence. If it were her father, he would have called out for her by now, the seconds passing in silence proving otherwise. Who then could want to be in her presence? The voice that soon followed gave her the answer.

“Elizabeth, might I come in for a moment,” James said from across the threshold, the heavy wooden door not dampening his voice one bit.

Elizabeth sighed softly, wrapping herself a bit tighter in the wool coat she had been given upon her rescue, allowing herself a bit of propriety for lack of anything else. “These are your quarters, James. I would be a fool to not allow you entry.”

A sigh came from James, then a shuffling of feet. He sounded nearly as nervous as she felt. Perhaps now was the time when he would withdraw his proposal, leaving Elizabeth to return home with her ruin complete.

“Please come in.”

A moment passed before the door opened and James stepped in, as handsome as ever in his uniform and hat, though with the powdered wig that aged him terribly. Given time and the right opportunity, perhaps Elizabeth would be allowed to see again the man beneath. Coming closer, he sat in the chair just opposite her, both of them looking out the windows toward the sea.

“I believe I owe you many apologies, James,” Elizabeth began, turning her gaze away from the sea and down to her hands.

She stopped when his hand touched hers, turning it over to take in both his own. “No, you do not need to apologize. My only concern is for your safety and I am grateful to have you here now. Before any harm could come to you.”

“No, I wasn’t hurt. Only my reputation was tarnished on this little adventure,” she sighed, moving her thumb out to rub over his hand.

Silence fell between them, the groaning of the ship and voices of the crew outside the only sound.

“I do not expect you to keep your vow to me, Elizabeth. If you love him...”

“Will is my friend. My first friend, my only friend for far too long. Perhaps the only person who saw me as just Elizabeth, not Miss Swann,” she said, pausing for a moment. “He loves me. I don’t know if I love him.”

James nodded as he listened and took in everything she said. While he was grateful that she wasn’t sure if she loved the blacksmith, it didn’t leave much hope for him. Why would she want him when she could have the life of adventure she had always wanted?

“I would see you happy first and foremost, Elizabeth. Even if it wasn’t with me,” he said, making Elizabeth look at him in shock. She knew he loved her, or at least the _idea_ of her, but giving her up if it would make her happy? It was unexpected and troubling.

“I suppose this is your way of relieving yourself of your proposal,” she asked, looking him in the eye. “I doubt that you want the embarrassment of marrying a ruined woman now, even with the dowry and my father’s position to think of.”

“If you think I only wanted you for your dowry and position, you don’t know me at all, Elizabeth,” he replied, pulling away and turning to look anywhere other than her. He looked to the door but paused, not moving quite yet. “I asked you to marry me because I love you, but I will not force you into a life you do not want,” he said, looking toward her once more before giving her a short bow. “I’ll inform you when we are nearly home, Miss Swann.”

Soon the door closed behind him, leaving Elizabeth alone to her thoughts. To a choice.


End file.
